


I'm So Sorry I Loved You For So Long

by KimchiAndPasta



Series: Frostiron One Shots [18]
Category: Frostiron - Fandom, IronFrost - Fandom, Steggy (mentioned)
Genre: And Tony is an old man now, And his time has finally come, Loki - Freeform, Loki has been dead for years, Love, M/M, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, tony stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 14:51:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3451127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimchiAndPasta/pseuds/KimchiAndPasta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki has been dead for decades and Tony was forced to live the rest of his life with a broken heart.</p><p>And now, it's time to go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm So Sorry I Loved You For So Long

**Author's Note:**

> The first story I write in weeks and it's a sad Frostiron story.
> 
> I regret nothing.

Fifty years has passed since Loki had died. Tony never got over it and he never moved on. He never truly believed in love but Loki was the only one to him.

He tried to move on but he couldn't. He loved Loki too much to even consider the thought of finding another. He didn't believe in love but Loki was his soul mate and that was more than what most people got in a lifetime. And Tony was lucky enough to have it even if it was for a while. After Loki, he couldn't deal with the Avengers. He couldn't handle SHIELD. He finally understood how Steve felt when he woke up seventy years later and would never be with Peggy again. He finally understood and it took Loki's death for him to understand it.

Of all ways to die, Tony never thought old age would be the winner. He has survived so much and yet, something as small as getting old was the thing that would kill him. He always thought Loki would be the one forced to go though life broken because Tony died but life doesn't always happen the way you want it to.

"I wish I could see you one more time, Prancer." Tony sighed. 

He laid in bed, refusing anything. He knew it was finally time. He thought of everyone. They all lived good lives. And he knew he lived a good one too even if his heart was broken for most of the time.

"I love you, Loki." Tony sighed.

He blinked. Then he did it again.

"Remember me? I've come to take you home, Anthony." Loki smiled. "I love you too."  
"Together?" Tony's voice cracked.  
"Together forever."  
"Forever. I like the sound of that."

With a smile on his face and his broken heart at ease, Anthony Edward Stark died.


End file.
